the_kitty_concertfandomcom-20200214-history
4068 Water Balloons
This page is for the song from Granted. You may be looking for the 4068 Water Balloons Gently Adrift EP. '' '''4068 Water Balloons', originally known as 4,068 Water Balloons Gently Adrift, is one of the first songs Kitty wrote for The Kitty Concert, and was a live staple starting in 2002 until it was finally placed on Granted in 2009. Despite sharing a name with the EP 4068 Water Balloons Gently Adrift, it was not included in the original release. Appearances * Silly Songs Demo (2002) * Granted (2009) * Be There or Be Madison Square (2010) (live) Personnel * Kitty Concert- lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Little-Kitty Furball- calliope, body percussion, and assorted bells * Zak Zimmer- lead guitar * Dee Macko- bass guitar * Ai-Ai Paulden- keyboard bass * Bush Longtail- keyboard and assorted bells * Looney Lion- drums, cowbell, steelpan, and timpani * Pawprint Elec- saxophone, xylophone, synthesizer, castanets * Xifan Plates- Hammond organ, typewriter Overview Granted's "4068 Water Balloons" is an upbeat, fast-paced song that utilizes many different percussion instruments from Pawprint Elec, Looney Lion, Bush Longtail, Little-Kitty Furball, and Xifan Plates. The live version, however, features no out-of-the-ordinary percussion aside from bells from Elec and Furball. It is one of four songs to feature Furball on the calliope, the others being "Nickson Road", "A Sunnier Day Awaits", and "Scout Finch". It is one of four officially released songs from Silly Songs Demo, with "Banana Smoothie" and "Whoa", which made it onto the 4068 Water Balloons Gently Adrift EP, and "Pretty Please (Be My Valentine)", which was also released on Granted. "4068 Water Balloons" is described as a silly love song by Concert, and is one of many songs which he wrote about his then-girlfriend and now-wife Katerina. The title does not pertain to the lyrics whatsoever and the full title is frankly nonsensical, as water balloons do not float. It was performed live in the band's pre-Plates days and was known as a fan favorite before it was released on an official record. It has become The Kitty Concert's most-played song. Lyrics Here we go again I can't keep my mind off of your body Every time my mind trails off, it trails off to you I know things aren't too good right now And they'll probably never be But every time my mind trails off, it trails off to you Why don't you love me's not a question I'm afraid to ask It's the answer to it I'm afraid to get But someday, you'll come around, I bet Here we go again The sound of your voice just captivates my body Every time I see you, babe, I fall in love with you again I know you're not too fond of me now And you'll probably never be But every time I see you, babe, I fall in love with you again Why don't you love me's not a question I'm afraid to ask It's the answer to it I'm afraid to get But someday, you'll come around, I bet Why don't you love me's not a question I'm afraid to ask It's the answer to it I'm afraid to get But someday, you'll come around, I bet See also * Silly Songs Demo * Granted * Pretty Please (Be My Valentine) Category:The Kitty Concert songs Category:Songs written in 2002 Category:Songs on Granted Category:Songs on Silly Songs Demo Category:Songs on Be There or Be Madison Square Category:Songs on Acoustified Category:Songs written about Katerina Concert Category:Songs written by Kitty Concert Category:Songs sung by Kitty Concert Category:Single Category:Singles